


Maybe.

by Alexwritesfics



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Drabble, Fiuff, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Romantic Relationship, Teaching, dialogue-heavy, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexwritesfics/pseuds/Alexwritesfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy wants to try again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Title's kind of from "Wonderwall" by Oasis. Inspired by it, anyway. I can't get the damn tune out of my head, it's so catchy.

'...What are you doing here-?'

'It's not the same.'

'What's not the same? Andy, shouldn't you be down at the school by now?'

'...It's not the same, Thomas.'

'It's Mist-' He sighed. 'Andy, what-?'

'-Please teach me again. Here, I have all our books, p-plus some more...'

'There's so many...'

'I, um, I just thought they might help, y'know?'

'You're drowning in them from the looks of it. Here, let me help you...'

'I won't be much good as a pig farmer, will I? I'm not strong enough...'

'...Yes you are. Mister Mason's pleased with all your help. Don't doubt yourself now.'

'C-Can I sit with you?'

'Yes, of course... What's all this about me teaching you again?'

'It got my head all confused, learning at the school...'

'Ah, but that just means it's working.'

'No it isn't! Please, Thomas... I know it seemed l-like I didn't appreciate you or something, but I didn't know how to say no to that teacher. I... I like the way you teach. You're so patient with it, and you don't make me feel like it's moving too fast. Please, can we try again? I know I'm bloody stupid, but I'll try my best for you.'

'I know you try your best. You've always tried your best with me. A-And you're _not_ stupid. Far from it.'

'Um, I'm glad you think that. I don't want anyone to think I'm stupid... Especially you.'

'Well, you're never going to have to worry about that. You're smarter that people sometimes give you credit for. And you'll learn to read soon.'

'...But will you be the one to teach me?'

'...Y-Yes. Yes, alright. I'll teach you again, as long as your other teacher doesn't mind... We don't want to upset anyone.'

'Thank-you Thomas!' Andy put his hand on Thomas' arm. '...I don't know what I'd do without you. A-And you won't regret it. Honestly. I'm going to try really hard.'

'...Thank-you, Andy.'

'For what? You're the one who's teaching me.'

_Well, you're the one who's saving me._

**Author's Note:**

> ....Anyway. Here's Wonderwall. *strums guitar obnoxiously*


End file.
